


Per aspera ad astra

by gliese



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:16:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gliese/pseuds/gliese
Summary: "Alice" la riportò al presente la madre. Si destò all'improvviso, allarmata, girandosi verso di lei. Nonostante la voce della madre suonava come al solito, il cuore di Alice saltò un battito, nel panico. Fu però il padre a continuare: "Tra qualche giorno verrà in visita la famiglia Neumann, una famiglia rispettabile con un figlio in età da marito.".
Marito.
"Non devi preoccuparti di nulla, io e il signor Neumann ci siamo già messi d'accordo. L'unica cosa che resta è il vostro incontro. Il matrimonio verrà celebrato a fine mese."
Quella sera Alice la ricorderà per sempre un po' confusa, non ricordando esattamente cosa rispose. La sua mente si svuotò e non rimase altro che un grazioso burattino alle cui estremità dei fili non si trovava lei.





	

#### PER ASPERA AD ASTRA 1

* * *

Il Sole faceva capolino dietro le guglie dentate delle montagne e il chiarore rossastro del tramonto rischiarava la villa della famiglia Archi. Le ombre sbiadite dei pini circonstanti la dimora formavano figure indistinte che a un occhio attento sarebbero apparse vagamente inquietanti. Al giungere della sera la cappa di calore che da giorni teneva prigioniera tutta la regione lasciava finalmente un attimo di respiro agli abitanti. La regione era di giorno un brusio di voci e rumori differenti che al calare del sole, quasi all'improvviso, taceva, come se l'ingranaggio che faceva girare il mondo venisse fermato senza avvertimento. Ma il mondo non si fermava, semplicemente ammutoliva nella consapevolezza che non ci sarebbe stato scampo a quella messinscena. Le loro vite erano plasmate secondo ruoli che in segreto, nel profondo del cuore di ognuno di loro, stringendo a sé quel poco che restava del proprio spirito non ancora divorato dall'accettazione, nessuno gradiva.

In mezzo a tutte quelle gabbie oppresse, ce n'era una che ancora non si era formata del tutto. E un'altra ancora che presentava fratture da tutte le parti, come se una belva all'interno di essa avesse cercato con tutta la forza avente in corpo di liberarsi da quel giogo sofferente, senza riuscirvi.

Alice Archi si sedette sul piccolo scrittoio che aveva appositamente fatto collocare sotto la grande finestra al lato ovest della sua camera. Appoggiò il braccio destro sul davanzale della finestra e il mento sul braccio stesso, gli occhi rivolti in alto verso quell'ultima luce del giorno, aspettando impaziente la sua dipartita. I capelli ancora umidi dal bagno rinfrescavano leggermente il suo corpo e la leggera vestaglia da notte le solleticava le gambe nude. I piedi scoperti oscillavano sfiorando il pavimento di pietra causandole sporadici brividi lungo la schiena. La mano sinistra accarezzava distrattamente la copertina del grande libro chiuso davanti a lei. La villa era quasi completamente silenziosa, tutti i suoi residenti erano già pronti a chiudere dietro di sé un altro giorno soffocante.

Alice amava la notte. Avrebbe preferito vivere solo di notte. Bramava di viverla, nella sua completezza. Il silenzio salvifico. Il buio consolatore. E le stelle. _O le stelle_. Avrebbe dato la sua vita per capire tutti i loro segreti. E lì le aspettava. Il cielo sempre più scuro, le stelle sempre più luminose. Rivelavano la loro luce una a una, come se qualcuno alla fine di ogni giorno si prendesse la briga di accenderle tutte, seguendo un ordine solo a lui conosciuto. Ma Alice sapeva che non c'era nessuno che le infiammasse, sapeva che era quel spaventoso ed esilarante processo di fusione nucleare all'interno di ognuna di esse che le faceva brillare, brillare di luce propria. E ogni sera vedendo quei puntini di luce tanto lontani, il cuore le iniziava a palpitare più velocemente, apriva gli occhi come se fosse la prima volta, dopo tutta una vita cieca, che vedeva _veramente_. E solo allora capiva quanto immenso l'universo fosse. Ma tutta quella vastità, quell'infinito sopra la propria testa, non le faceva paura, la faceva solo sentire piccola piccola, tanto piccola da potersi librare nel cielo e lasciarsi alle spalle tutta la sua vita passata e futura. Sgusciare via da quella gabbia che giorno dopo giorno le veniva costruita intorno. Agognava l'universo come nessun'altra cosa. Voleva perdercisi in esso e diventare tutt'uno con l'infinito. Lei e l'infinito. Non le sembrava chiedere troppo.

Quando anche l'ultimo spiraglio di luce della stella più vicina si spense, Alice si alzò prendendo in mano il libro appoggiato sullo scrittoio e si diresse verso le ante aperte del balcone dove il suo telescopio l'aspettava. Lo sfiorò con una tale delicatezza che ad occhi esterni sarebbe parso che avesse appena accarezzato il bocciolo di un fiore appena dischiuso. Aprì "Così parlano le stelle" 2 e con il cuore ancora in tumulto, si mise a osservare quella distesa infinita di sfere di energia che pulsavano libere da ogni confine se non il proprio. Alice voleva essere una stella, non soltanto polvere di essa, e certamente lontana da quella parte di universo che sentiva così asfissiante.

Così passava le notti in solitudine con se stessa e l'infinito nell'anima. Gli occhi luccicanti dall'emozione, la bocca perennemente piegata all'insù formando due piccole fossette sulle guance appena colorite di rosso, due sfumature porporine di un abile pittore. Leggeva e osservava, studiava e scopriva, con un abbandono completo rispetto al mondo circostante.

Forse fu per questo che quando la notizia arrivò ne fu completamente sorpresa. Sbalordita e tradita.

* * *

Quel giorno Alice si era abbandonata alla pittura. Amava rappresentare quello che vedeva attraverso il suo telescopio, ma in quel momento era smarrita nel labirinto dell'immaginazione, trasportata quattro miliardi di anni nel futuro durante la danza collisiva fra la Via Lattea e Andromeda3. Fu ritrovata solo dal bussare insistente di una cameriera che l'avvisava della cena. Si avviò verso la sala da pranzo con la testa ancora non ben ancorata alla realtà. Entrando non notò nulla di diverso dall'atteggiamento e dagli sguardi dei genitori, e fu solo alla fine quando la madre la chiamò che realizzò che qualcosa di pesante aleggiava nell'aria. Troppo tardi.

I genitori erano seduti di fronte a lei e dietro loro, nel bel mezzo di due finestre che davano sul paesaggio montano della zona, si stagliava in tutto il suo splendore una copia del "Viandante sul mare di nebbia"4. Alice aveva lo sguardo fisso oltre le spalle dei genitori ricordando il giorno in cui lo vide per la prima volta quando era ancora una bambina. Era entrata nella sala per raggiungere la cucina per bere un po' d'acqua, ma riuscì ad arrivarci solo ore dopo perché appena mise piede nella stanza la forza magnetica del nuovo quadro la spinse verso di sé. Non ci si sarebbe staccata più se nessuno l'avesse svegliata dalla sua meraviglia. Non fu l'unica volta. Durante i pasti riusciva a malapena a concentrarsi su quello che i suoi genitori le dicevano e cercava sempre di intrufolarsi nella sala ogniqualvolta ne aveva il tempo. E lo fissava, confondendosi in esso. Lo amava. Era sicura di vedere in esso il significato più profondo della vita. L'idea del percorso, della ricerca senza fine che si perde nella nebbia della vita. Una domanda ancora aperta, non una risposta definitiva. Turbamento. Malinconia. Smarrimento nella maestosità della vita.

"Alice" la riportò al presente la madre. Si destò all'improvviso, allarmata, girandosi verso di lei. Nonostante la voce della madre suonava come al solito, il cuore di Alice saltò un battito, nel panico. Fu però il padre a continuare: "Tra qualche giorno verrà in visita la famiglia Neumann, una famiglia rispettabile con un figlio in età da marito.".

_Marito_.

"Non devi preoccuparti di nulla, io e il signor Neumann ci siamo già messi d'accordo. L'unica cosa che resta è il vostro incontro. Il matrimonio verrà celebrato a fine mese."

Quella sera Alice la ricorderà per sempre un po' confusa, non ricordando esattamente cosa rispose. La sua mente si svuotò e non rimase altro che un grazioso burattino alle cui estremità dei fili non si trovava lei.

* * *

Di nuovo il bussare insistente della cameriera, ma per una volta Alice non era immersa in qualche meraviglia come fino ad allora era capitato; era in una sorta di apatia. I suoni e la voce della donna le arrivavano ottenebrati. Lo sguardo era fisso sul soffitto. Il lenzuolo increspato sul fondo del letto che le copriva solo i piedi. Non riusciva a sentire il battito del suo cuore e nemmeno il movimento ritmico del suo respiro. Non avvertiva nessun arto del suo corpo. Non riusciva neanche a pensare o semplicemente a _sentire_ qualche genere di emozione, una qualunque. Una bambola priva anche dei sogni infranti. Una bambola alzata di peso dal letto, portata davanti allo specchio per essere vestita, accompagnata da una voce cordiale che ne elogia la bellezza, bellezza coperta da fronzoli e trucchi. Si guardò e non riconobbe quegli occhi vitrei che la fissavano di rimando, quell'insensibilità che le torceva l'espressione e avvolgeva tutto il suo essere.

Non mancava molto all'arrivo della famiglia Neumann alla villa Archi. Dall'esterno, la villa sembrava pregna di vita: un fermento di camerieri indaffarati, vasi di fiori in ogni angolo di ogni stanza, padroni che palesavano una festosità riserbata. Stavano aspettando nella sala dei ricevimenti adornata a punto per l'occasione. Alice era seduta in uno dei divani sistemati uno di fronte l'altro posti al centro, separati da un tavolino in noce con gambe curve, quasi come piegate sotto il peso di un fardello invisibile, un fardello simile a quello che lei, a poco a poco, sentiva opprimerla, subentrando a quel torpore che l'aveva dominata da giorni. Fissava quel tavolino che gradualmente avvertiva come riflesso della propria anima, svegliandola dalla sonnolenza che l'aveva vinta all'annuncio del matrimonio. Solo in quel momento iniziò a contemplare il proprio futuro. Rassegnarsi al fato o combatterlo, cercando una via d'uscita? Seduta su quel divanetto si era ritrovata a torturarsi le mani, sfregandosele l'una con l'altra. Un tremore la scuoteva tutta, impossibilitandola a restare ferma. Il cuore sembrava scoppiarle nel petto e ad un tratto il panico esplose in lei, sentiva la propria vita scivolarle via di mano. _Scivolare_ e non strappare come si sarebbe aspettata. Il panico si trasformò in terrore, terrore nato dalla consapevolezza che si era già arresa, arresa ancora prima di combattere, arresa ad assecondare quella vita non sua.

Un trillo argentino invase tutte le stanze dell'imponente villa, annunciando l'arrivo degli ospiti. Alice si alzò dal divano, le mani aggrappate al tessuto del vestito, unendosi ai genitori vicino all'entrata del salone. Dopo pochi secondi risonò anche il picchiettio della porta, seguito dalla sua apertura da parte della cameriera e l'annuncio degli invitati. Alice vide sfilare regalmente davanti ai suoi occhi i tre membri della famiglia Neumann, prima i genitori e poi il figlio. Ludwig Neumann entrò con aria fiera e indifferente e lo sguardo immoto, come se niente di quello che avesse davanti lo toccasse minimamente.

"Un altro burattino" si ritrovò a pensare Alice.

Pochi istanti di convenevoli dopo erano seduti sui divani, una famiglia di fronte all'altra. Gli unici a parlare erano la coppia di genitori: discorrevano sugli accadimenti avvenuti di recente in società, su quello o quell'altro scandalo della famiglia tal de' tali, quella o quell'altra faccenda di lavoro. Ludwig annuiva e mormorava monosillabi di tanto in tanto, Alice non faceva neanche finta di ascoltare.

A un certo punto sua madre la esortò ad alzarsi e scegliere un vinile da ascoltare. Non se lo fece ripetere due volte, si alzò come una molla e si avvicinò al giradischi posto sul lato opposto all'entrata. Scorse i vinili uno a uno, e infine scelse Vlatva di Bedřich Smetana 5 che mai aveva fallito di risollevarle il morale, e mai come in quel momento sentiva di aver bisogno di qualcosa di amico.

Sentì dietro di lei qualcuno alzarsi e quando si girò la porta era già aperta e tutti in erano procinto di lasciare la stanza, tutti tranne Ludwig ancora seduto su uno dei due divanetti intenta a fissarla. La porta si richiuse e rimasero solo loro due. Alice rimase lì in piedi a fissare la porta. Ludwig continuava a scrutarla senza dire una parola. La musica continuava ad avanzare, l'unica cosa nella stanza che pareva dotata di movimento.

"Non ti mangio" fu la frase più lunga che Ludwig avesse mai detto dall'entrata della villa; la prima volta che Alice poté sentire chiaramente la sua voce, rispetto ai borbottii che fino a quel momento aveva sentito provenire da lui.

Alice non si era certo illusa che quel giorno le avrebbero risparmiato di interagire con lui, ovviamente, l'incontro era stato organizzato per farli incontrare e per i genitori di mettersi d'accordo sugli ultimi dettagli. Ma i suoi genitori l'avevano lasciata da sola con lui a tradimento, senza una parola, neanche un cenno.

La voce di Ludwig era bassa e a dispetto di quello che si potrebbe dedurre dall'apparenza dell'uomo, il tono di voce non era _freddo._ Almeno non freddo come Alice se l'era immaginato appena l'aveva visto. E si accorse che lo stava fissando e ancora non aveva risposto, il suo cervello stava ancora elaborando le sue parole, e non poté non pensare a come dovesse sembrare un'idiota, cosa che in molti le facevano notare prendendola in giro quando ci metteva troppo a pensare perché non riusciva a non divagare con la mente, e per questo rispondeva alle persone a scoppio ritardato. "No" riuscì a dire infine.

Ludwig si alzò e le si avvicinò lentamente, non distogliendo lo sguardo dai suoi occhi. Se non fosse durato che un istante, Alice avrebbe potuto giurare di vedere un luccichio negli occhi di lui, flebile ed esitante, ma il momento era già passato e lei non si accorse della dimostrazione di vita di quella tenue fiamma.

**Author's Note:**

> La storia non è ambientata in nessuna epoca particolare, è un misto di elementi passati e presenti ed è da considerarsi un _universo alternativo_ del mondo, ossia: Ambientazione storica completamente inventata.
> 
>   1. ‹www.treccani.it/vocabolario/per-aspera-ad-astra› " ** _per aspera ad astra_** _‹per àspera...›_ (lat. «attraverso le asperità [si giunge] alle stelle»). – Frase con cui si suole significare che la via della virtù e della gloria è irta di difficoltà."
>   2. ‹www.pickwicklibri.it/Cosi-parlano-stelle-cosmo-Eda-Gjergo-Margherita-Hack› « ** _Così parlano le stelle_** _. Il cosmo spiegato ai ragazzi_ » è un libro di Margherita Hack. Tuttavia non è il libro che Alice ha in mano, ho usato questo titolo solo perché mi piace come suona. Quello di Alice è più che altro un manuale di astronomia.
>   3. ‹it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Collisione_tra_Andromeda_e_la_Via_Lattea› "Le due galassie sono in rotta di collisione e **il colossale scontro cosmico avverrà tra circa 4 miliardi di anni."**
>   4. ‹it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Viandante_sul_mare_di_nebbia› " ** _Viandante sul mare di nebbia_** _(Der Wanderer über dem Nebelmeer)_ è un dipinto a olio su tela di Caspar David Friedrich realizzato nel 1818."
>   5. ‹youtu.be/XDjE6H5HqWk› ‹it.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Moldava› " **Vltava** (La Moldava) è il secondo poema di _Má Vlast_ del compositore ceco **Bedřich Smetana**."
> 



End file.
